The Youngest Cullen
by sierra.eberle.5
Summary: Being the youngest Cullen is hard everyone expects great things out of you. I am Cheyenne Cullen also the troublemaker of the family. Emmett is my partner in pranking and he is the one sibling I have that doesn't annoy me all the time. My parents Carlisle and Esme raised me from birth. I am a human i am 16 years old. My best friend Mikel has feelings for me and i am unsure how i f


The Youngest Cullen

About: Being the youngest Cullen is hard everyone expects great things out of you. I am Cheyenne Cullen also the troublemaker of the family. Emmett is my partner in pranking and he is the one sibling I have that doesn't annoy me all the time. My parents Carlisle and Esme raised me from birth. I am a human i am 16 years old. My best friend Mikel has feelings for me and i am unsure how i feel about him. What happens as i go through my junior year. Will i be my parents biggest challenge or will i learn to finally listen

Chapter 1: My Beginning

My story starts when I was a baby, my mother had gotten pregnant at 15 and she gave me up for adoption. Dr. Carlisle Cullen delivered me and when he found out I was to be put in foster care he called his wife Esme to come and adopt me. Esme and Carlisle adopted me they already had 5 teenagers Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. They took to me very well but trouble was always finding me.

*Flashback*

My mommy was going to be very angry with me when she hears what I done. I tried to keep it hidden, but my teacher found mommy's phone number on the computer. Now she was on her way to pick me up I knew she was going to go on a rage when teacher told her what I did. Mommy walked into the classroom and knelt down in front of me.

"Sweetheart you wanna tell me what happened today?" Mommy said disappointed. I stared at the ground not wanting to talk to her. My teacher came over and told mommy that I was not participating and I said a bad word that I heard Emmett say. I had also hit another student for asking me to be quiet

"Cheyenne! Apologize to Mrs. Anderson" Mommy commanded

"I don't wanna Mommy. I don't like school. I wanna stay home with you." i cried. The next thing i knew i was in my room with a sore bottom for hitting. *End of flashback*

"Cheyenne Nicole get up for school right now!" Esme yelled from outside my bedroom door. I rolled out of bed threw on jeans and a button down shirt. I put my caramel hair in a bun and drowsily walked downstairs where my family awaited.

Emmett and Rosalie were cuddled on the couch, Alice and Jasper were still getting ready, and Edward was playing his piano. Dad greeted me at the bottom of the stairs giving me a kiss on the forehead before rushing out the door for work. I sat down at the kitchen table and laid my head down; falling back asleep. Mom slammed a plate of food down on the table managing not to break the plate. My head shot up due to the noise.

"Chey. were ready to leave." Alice chirped. She is way too perky in the morning.

"Cheyenne be good at school." Esme stated

"Whatever" I whispered grabbing my back pack from the arm chair

"I mean it Nicole" Esme warned pointing her finger at me.

Alice grabbed my shirt and shoved me out the door. We piled into Edward's Volvo to head to hell, sorry I mean school.

At school I met up with my friend Mikel and Bailey. Bailey is a star volleyball player and Mikel plays baseball. We met in the parking lot as usual Alice and Rosalie are my school babysitters making sure I get to class.

Alice made sure I went to first period which was Themes in literature. That awful class makes me want to barf aside from learning pointless shit the teacher was a prick. Mikel and I goofed off the whole class period, laughing and carrying on about how our teacher was never ever gonna get laid. Mikel and I have every class together, I think we annoyed Mr. Molina because he kept looking at us.

"Miss Cullen give us Juliet's dieing words?" He volunteered

"Kiss my Ass" I said. Mikel was laughing next to me. The class snickered and stared at who was red in the face.

"I thought you knew the story of Romeo and Juliet as well as your siblings do" He sighed. All of my teachers love the fact that I'm a Cullen so they expect more from me. First of all I'm not like my siblings Second of all I am not smart.

"Cheyenne what are you doing Friday night?" Mikel asked

"I got a hot date with my bed why?" I laughed

"Wanna go see a movie?" Mikel smiled

"Miss Cullen, Mr. Hart give us the scene where Juliet meets Romeo" Molina Demanded

Mikel and I stood up. He winked at me, I knew exactly what to do.

"MMM baby those are some mighty fine legs what time do they open?" He asked

"The same time you pull them apart" I answered. Mikel grabbed my waist and I put my leg around his waist and he kissed me passionately

"GET OUT OF MY CLASS" Molina screamed

Mikel and I sat in the chair's in front of Mrs. Silverstans desk. Mrs. Silverstan glared at us ,tapping her fingers on the desk.

"You two made a provocative and inappropriate scene. I should expelled the both of you. Get out of my office. I don't want to see the two of you in my office again." Silverstan shouted. Mikel and I ran out of her office. When we turned the corner to go home I ran into something hard. It was Rosalie.

"Are you really that stupid to behave so inappropriately?" Rosalie scolded

"It was a joke" I explained

"Cheyenne are these a joke?" Rosalie shouted holding a poster of Mikel and I with my leg around him. The poster read _Cheykel the next big thing since the Halloween food fight._

"WHERE'S EMMETT" I yelled angrily

"He's at the house. Alice and I are telling Esme about this." She said

When we pulled up to the house I stormed inside. Emmett was sitting in front of the tv playing a video game.

"EMMETT I AM GOING TO KILL YOU" I yelled as I ran towards him. I smacked him with my backpack and threw the coffee table lamp at his head.

"Ow, Hey did you like the posters?" He laughed

"YOU ARE A FUCKING ASSHOLE YOU KNOW THAT." I yelled pulling the torch out of my pocket from culinary class.

ESME'S POV

"Oh shit. MOM!" I heard Emmett yell as Cheyenne came closer to him with the lite torch. Emmett hates being close to fires and she was pissed off. Emmett was back against the wall. Cheyenne held the torch 5 inches away from his face. He started to cry when I came out of the kitchen.

"CHEYENNE NICOLE CULLEN" I yelled taking the torch out of her hands. Emmett slid to the floor. I grabbed Cheyenne's arm and pulled her away from Emmett.

"CHEYENNE YOU COULD HAVE SERIOUSLY HURT YOUR BROTHER. What has gotten into you." I asked angrily.

"HE MADE POSTERS OF MIKEL AND I." I yelled

I turned to Emmett angrily. "Emmett why would you do such a thing?" I scowled. Rosalie came from the kitchen pointing her finger at Cheyenne.

"He made the posters to teach her a lesson. I caught her and Mikel coming out of Silverstan's office. They were being inappropriate when Mr. Molina asked them to reenact the scene where Romeo meets Juliet" Rosalie hissed handing me a poster. I gasped. The poster was Mikel and my baby girl and she was in a different outfit than she left in this morning. The poster had shown them wrapped around one another. My little girl looked like a prostitute and that was certainly not the way she was raised. I angrily grabbed Cheyenne's arm and pulled her to Carlisle and I's room.

"Cheyenne you've done it this time." I warned sitting her down on my bed. I pulled out my cell phone and called Carlisle. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello darling" Carlisle said

"I need you to come home" I sighed

"what's happened?" He asked

"Our daughter has misbehaved again, but this time I don't know what to do with her." I explained

"I'll be home in a minute" Carlisle hung up.

Cheyenne slowly got up from my bed and slowly walked toward the door.

"You are not going anywhere young lady. Sit" I said making her sit back down on my bed.

 _Cheyenne Po_ v

I heard dad's car pulling in the driveway.

"Kids where is your mother?" I heard dad ask. "In your room" Edward replied.

Carlisle was standing next to mom not even a second later. Dad's arms were crossed and mom had her hands on her hips. Mom glared at me.

"Esme what has she done this time?" Carlisle asked

"She held a lit torch to Emmett, She behaved inappropriately at school, She was sent to the office and didn't tell me, She broke the lamp on the coffee table." Mom shouted

"Esme go downstairs and make sure Emmett is okay. I'd like to have a little chat with our daughter" dad suggested. Once mom left the room. dad flipped me onto my stomach and began landing quick hard smacks on my ass. After like 20 smacks dad helped me sit up.

"Cheyenne you can't keep doing this. Your attitude and behavior need to change or your rear will look like a tomato. I am very disappointed in your behavior. Your mother and I are upset that you were so angry to hold a lit torch to your brothers face. I want you to go downstairs and apologize to Emmett and your mother" Dad said sternly.

Chapter 2: Change of Hearts

I walked downstairs, all eyes were on me. I apologized to Emmett who hugged me and apologized for the posters. Mom came out of the kitchen with sad eyes. She looked at me sighing. Esme pointed to the floor motioning me to her. I walked over and stood in front of her. I stared at the floor to avoid looking at my moms sad face. Mom lifted my chin so that I was looking at her.

Esme's Pov

Cheyenne had really disappointed me. It upset me how she wanted to hurt Emmett.

"Cheyenne it hurt me to see you torch your brother. It also hurt me to see those posters of you and that boy, because you don't know the dangers of affection and you joke with sex like it's no big deal. Did you ever think Mikel isn't taking it as a joke and he really does want to be with you. Ever think about what might happen if he found out you were joking and playing with his affection. Nicole all this nonsense needs to stop now or so help me I will smack you myself." I lectured pulling Cheyenne into a hug. Cheyenne and I sat on the couch. She leaned against me as we watched Emmett and Jasper play their videogame. Carlisle was reading a book in his chair. Alice was arranging flower vases. Edward was softly playing his piano and Rosalie was on the other end of the couch reading a magazine. Emmett and Jasper sat in front of Cheyenne and I on the floor. Jasper was beating Emmett by a long shot in their game. Emmett was getting very angry over a game.

"You fucker" Emmett said to Jasper who smiled. I was tired with everyone's mouths tonight. The kids know they are not to curse and Emmett just used one of the big words. I reach down and lightly smacked the side of Emmett's head.

"Ow, what the" Emmett said turning around but stopped when he saw me glaring at him.

"Sorry Ma" He apologized and went back to playing the game.

" turn the game off boys" I said walking over to stand next to Carlisle.

"No, let us finish this level" Emmett whined

"Emmett McCarty Cullen game off this minute" I rebuked. Carlisle stood up and wrapped his arm around my waist. I was fuming I was so mad.

"family meeting" Carlisle announced. Everyone sat quietly and put away or stopped what they were doing.

"Your mother and I are tired of the arguing and fighting going on between the 6 of you." Carlisle said sternly. "Kids it needs to stop now" I said matching my husband's tone.

 _Cheyenne pov_

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket

:Mike _l:_

 _Hey do you want to goto a party?_

 _:me:_

 _Hell yes where_

 _:Mikel:_

 _La push_

After the meeting it was time for me to go to bed. I climbed out of my bedroom window, down the side of the house, I stopped on the patio and jumped off the side of it. Mikel met me at the end of my driveway. I was suddenly cold then I remembered I was wearing a skirt and tank top in November.

Mikel and I walked to la push where we met up with Mikels friends. Their names were Emily,Sam,Paul and Leah. They all glared at me Paul looked furious.

" Mikel why did you bring her here" Paul asked

"Chey is my best friend what's wrong with her?" Mikel yelled

"She's a Cullen" Leah yelled

"So she isn't like her siblings" Mikel challenged

"All of you need to knock it off I said she was fine" Sam commanded

Emily took me inside and handed me a drink. Sam came in with Paul and Mikel while Leah and Jared sulked behind. The three of them were complaining about me. Mikel kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry they will come around." Mikel reassured me

"No, you can't force us to be friends with a leech lover" Paul yelled.

" They aren't leeches they are my family and they do there jobs a hell of a lot better than you do Mr. I can't protect one of my cousins from being killed by a nomadic vampire." I yelled

Paul shifted into wolf form and lunged at me. Mikel threw me out of the way and Paul scratched Mikels chest. Sam changed and attacked Paul. I helped Mikel off the ground.

"We have to get you to my dad, but first we need to get on Cullen land." I said. Jared helped me carry Mikel to the border. Once I dragged Mikel across I called Emmett.

 _Cheyenne's Pov_

Suddenly Emmett grabbed my arm and threw me behind him. I landed in the arm's of my sister Alice who glared at me. Alice sat me on the ground and ran to help Emmett, Dad raced past me to check Mikel. Mom ran to me and stopped at my side grabbing my arm tightly, glaring at me. Mom drug me back to the house while Dad and Emmett took Mikel to the hospital. Once we arrived at the house mom pulled me into the living room. She landed 5 extremely hard smacks on my ass harder than dad's 20. Mom hasn't spanked me since I was a little girl now I know I really messed up.

"What did we say about your behavior Cheyenne" Esme yelled.

"To LIsten" I whispered

"Since when is sneaking out to goto a party in Quileutes territory listening and obeying rules." Mom Yelled

"What were you thinking they could have killed could have been hurt,/mikel is not worth being killed over. He is lucky he just got scratched and not killed himself."Mom yelled, I turned and walked towards the front door.

"Where do you think you're going young lady." Mom questioned furiously. "To see Mikel" I shouted

"No you're not you're grounded. Goto your room this minute" Mom yelled. "Okay I'll just sneak out again dumb bitch" I yelled stepping over the line. Esme drew her hand back and slapped me across the face hard.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again young lady I am your mother. Now get your butt in your bed and stay there" Esme screamed. I ran upstairs tears streaming down my face. I knew full well Alice and Jasper would be standing guard on the patio to make sure I didn't sneak out. Mom, Rosalie and Edward were downstairs talking about me and I heard Esme crying and Rosalie sothing her. I heard Edward complaining about how Esme didn't hit me hard enough while Mom cried about slapping me.

A few hours later there was a knock on my door.

"Come in" i called. Esme slowly walked in my room and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Cheyenne I am sorry for slapping you sweetie, but you have no idea how much pain and worry you put me through tonight. Your lucky your father was not home to hear you talk to me like that, I won't mention it this time because tomorrow you Carlisle and I will be having a long talk. Cheyenne I love you but if you ever treat me with such disrespect ever again I will let your father turn your butt into a tomato garden am I understood." Mom said. Tears running down my face I hugged my mom burying my face in her chest. I sobbed myself to sleep.

 _Cheyenne's Pov_

I woke up to people yelling. It was Rosalie and Edward they were arguing again, Alice and Esme were yelling at Jasper and Emmett because they were probably pranking again. Dad was knocking on my door.

"Chey it's time to get up. I want you to be in my study in ten minutes." Carlisle said going back downstairs. I got up and walked downstairs to eat breakfast. Everyone was silent and ignoring one another except for my parents who were trying to hold back Rosalie from attacking Edward. Rosalie looked pissed and Mom was struggling to keep her held back. Dad was holding Edward back from attacking Rosalie. Emmett and Alice were shaking their heads.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked. My parents turned their angry gazes to me.

"Cheyenne watch your mouth" My mother growled.

"Lil sis you might not want to get into this one." Emmett said.

"What happened?" I asked him

"Edward told Dad how you disrepected Mom last night and Rosalie called him an asshole and she punched him in the face pissing him off. Then they got into a huge fight and Mom and Dad had to break them up." Emmett explained.

Once Mom and Dad had Rosalie and Edward calmed down they headed towards Dad's study. I ran to the study to beat them there but when you have vampire parents you never win. Dad motioned for me to take a seat in front of his desk. Mom sat next to me and Dad sat in his chair.

"Cheyenne your Mother and I are concerned as to why you are behaving this way. Last night could have been deadly for both of you. I am disappointed you snuck out to see a boy that so far I do not approve of. You had your mother worried sick, she didn't know where you were or if you were safe. Your mother and I are tired of this reckless behavior of yours. It ends now because you are grounded for three months you may to go school and home. I am also having your schedule changed at school so that you and Mikel are seperated. As for you disrespecting your mother I have had it. You do not have the right to call her a b-word she loves you, cares for you, she raised you. Esme doesn't deserve her own daughter treating her like that." Carlisle lectured.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to hang out with him and I knew if I asked you would have said no." I explained to my father.

"Yes, I would have because I do not trust him. I have my reasons. You owe your siblings an apology for your behavior and you already apologized to your mother correct." Dad said

"Yes and I will. I'm sorry dad I didn't mean for any of this to happen." I cried. Mom wrapped her arms around me.

"Shhh sweetie we are also going to tell you something but you can't mention it to your siblings they will find out after we finish talking with you. I want you to sit next to me when we have our meeting." Mom soothed.

"Cheyenne your Mother and I are tired of all you kids' attitudes and behaviors things need to change. Your Mother and I are at witts end we have tried everything to change your behaviors. I have decided to consult a professional who works in the hospital with me. We are going to family therapy." Dad explained. Mom, Dad, and I walked out into the living room. I apologized to my siblings, Edward apologized to me. I went to sit in the arm chair by the couch but mom motioned for me to sit on the couch, she sat next to me. Dad told everyone we were going to Family Therapy and everyone was angry and annoyed.

"Children our appointment is at Noon today. I want everyone looking nice and presentable. Kids let's save the questions and the doctor a headache and just keep the fact that Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper are married. You are all siblings so act like it, I want you to be truthful and Alice and Edward will shut off their powers so they can't interfere or meddle with the appointment." Dad said.

It was 11:30 in the afternoon we were getting ready to head to the hospital. I rode with Edward while everyone else took their favorite cars. Emmett and Rosalie took the Jeep, Alice and Jasper took her Porsche, and Mom and Dad took Dad's Mercedes.

 _Esme's Pov_

Carlisle kept looking at his watch I could see he was wondering where our kids were. I grabbed his hand. "Carlisle they are playing who can drive the slowest. Edward probably let Cheyenne drive. They will be here before our appointment, they do not want to embarass you." I said. Carlisle smiled at me and chuckled a little I knew he was still worried. The hospital doors slammed open and walking towards us were our children. They took seats in the waiting room far away from one another. I knew something had happened on their way here Cheyenne looked like she had just finished crying, Rosalie looked angry, Edward looked angry, Emmett and Jasper were smiling, and Alice was the only one acting normal. Just when I was about to say something to them the lady at the front desk showed us inside a conference room. The kids took their seats far away one another. I decided to take charge and delegate where they would sit and give them a last minute talk.

"Edward you will sit next to Alice, Emmett you will sit on the other side of your father, Cheyenne you will sit next to me, Rosalie you will sit at the end of the table. Kids please remember this is to help you, and please remember this is where your father works please do not embarass him or yourselves or you will deal with me." I said firmly making sure they understood my seriousness. Edward and Emmett got up and looked at the Doctor's certificate and medical lisence. They started laughing and falling out of their chairs.

"Kids what is so funny" Carlisle demanded

"This guys name is Dr. Rusty Kuntz the third." Emmett boomed. My children were losing it over a name. Edward and Emmett were rolling on the floor, Jasper was smacking the wall, Cheyenne, Alice, and Rosalie had burried their faces in their arms on the table. We could hear them laughing. I looked at Carlisle and he was getting angry on top of that the doctor walked in with a stunned expression on his face. Carlisle and I stood up.

"I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen this is my wife Esme Cullen thank you for seeing us today. I am sorry about my children my sons are quite the jokesters." Carlisle said giving me a look he needed help. I turned to the kids.

"Children stop it and get a hold of yourselves so we may introduce you to the doctor." I said clapping my hands together. The kids quickly got in their seats and Cheyenne burried her face in her arms trying to catch her breath.

"Dr. Kuntz this is my eldest son Edward, my eldest daughter Alice then we have the twins Jasper and Rosalie, then we have Emmett and our youngest Cheyenne." Carlisle introduced our children. We sat back down Carlisle and I gave our kids quick warning looks. I rubbed Carlisle's back as he explained why we needed to be in therapy.

"Where do we start?" Dr. Kuntz began. All of the kid's pointed at Cheyenne. Cheyenne pointed at Edward. "Why did you all point at Cheyenne" Dr. Kuntz asked

"She is constanly in trouble and she drags us into it." Rosalie sassed. "She is rebellious, vain, and she acts like a slut." Edward growled. "She likes to have fun but doesn't know when to quit" Alice said. Cheyenne flipped off Edward and muttered asshole. "Edward, Cheyenne stop it both of you." I said firmly. Cheyenne slid down in her seat. "Cheyenne why did you point at Edward" the doctor asked.

"He tries to act like Dad and boss us around. He thinks he has to control everyone he has even tried to overrule mom. Edward likes to pass judgement on us when he doesn't have the balls to tell mom and dad he got in trouble at school the same day I did." I shouted. "Shut up Cheyenne." Edward shouted.

"Kids stop. Edward do you have something to tell us." Carlisle said. "Yeah Dad I do Emmett and his girlfriend got caught having sex in the parking lot and when the school said they were calling you guys he gave them Cheyenne's phone number and she pretended to be mom." Edward tattled. Carlisle looked at me he was clearly angry.

 _Cheyenne's POV_

"Okay this is a question for all of you kids. Why do you have the need to keep things from your parents?" Doctor Kuntz asked

"Well, there are some things we want to keep private." Alice replied

"Kids now is not the time to bicker and argue there are certain things we shall discuss at home." Carlisle said sternly. "Moving on Cheyenne why do you feel the need to get into trouble." Dr. Kuntz asked. "Well everyone at school is always like oh great another Cullen. The teachers think I will be quiet and smart like my siblings. The other kids think because I am a Cullen I have a sheltered life I don't know what the life of a normal teenager is. So i like to prove everyone wrong I get in trouble unlike my siblings until now. Now they all get in trouble." I explained.

"Well maybe if you would act like us you would not be in the mess you are now miss grounded for three months." Edward sassed. I glared at him. "Well at least I have the guts to tell Mom and Dad I have a boyfriend." I sassed. "Do you kids think some of your siblings have problems that they need help with?" The doctor asked.

"Oh Hell yes. Edward is a control freak who is sexually repressed. Alice is a shopoholic she can't go without shopping or she attacks us, one time she tackled mom. Rosalie hates the world because she doesnt get to do what she wants and it makes her a total bitch. Jasper bottles up his emotions and then little things make him explode. Cheyenne wants to be different and she is the baby so she has to deal with Edward and everyone constantly up her ass, but she is a pretty good little prankster. Mom and Dad are awesome parents they just need better kids." Emmett said.

"What about you Emmett. You mentioned everyone but yourself." Dr. Kuntz asked

"Emmett is a sexual deviant he is constantly having sex oh wait is that something mom and dad didnt know about. Sorry little brother" Edward said sarcastically.

"I would like to split up and do a small group session first I would like to speak with Carlisle and Esme. then the girls and the boys then everyone again for homework assignment." kuntz explained. All of us took a break and sat in the lobby.

"Cheyenne why did it look like you were crying when you walked in?" Mom asked

"Because Edward called me a slut and then he and Rosalie were arguing when we got here about if i am a slut or a tease." I explained. Mom's face was furious. She walked over to Edward and Rosalie. She grabbed them both by the ear and dragged them over to me. "Apologize both of you what you did to your sister was just wrong." She scolded. After they apologized mom sat next to dad

 _Esme's PoV_

I sat next to Carlisle. He put his arms around my shoulders. Why can't our kids just get along Edward and Rosalie are fighting, Cheyenne and Jasper are plotting something.

"Cheyenne did you grab what I told you. You got this little sis" Jasper smiled. I knew them too well they were going to put a tak on Doctor Kuntz's chair.

"Cheyenne give me the tak now" I sighed. Cheyenne handed me the tak then turned around and threw a water balloon at Rosalie. The balloon hit her right in the face dowsing her with water. Rosalie ran at Cheyenne who stuck her tongue out at Rosalie. Rosalie raised her arm and began to throw a punch at her sisters face. I grabbed Rosalie's hand and stood between the two girls. "Rosalie don't you dare hit your sister." I scolded. "But mom she hit me with a" Rosalie began to explain when she saw me glaring at her. Carlisle looked at me he was exhausted and angry with our children. What Cheyenne just did was icing on the cake. Carlisle stood up and took Cheyenne's arm from my hand. He took her to the car. When they came back in Chey could hardly sit down it was clear her rear was looking like a tomato. Doctor Kuntz came out and motioned for Carlisle and I to follow him.

We sat down in his office. "Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen it seems pretty clear that everyone needs a vacation you all could use a break from school, work and it would give the kids some time to relax and do family things. I want you to come back after your vacation to see how everything is." the doctor instructed.

"You dont want to speak with the kids again?" Carlisle asked. "No they look like they are tired and are not willing to talk so have a nice vacation Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen." Dr. Kuntz concluded. Carlisle and I walked back to the lobby Alice and Rosalie were ignoring one another and the boys were rough housing and wrestling with eachother. Cheyenne was nowhere to be seen.

"Boys knock it off where is your sister?" I asked. "Why dont you ask Rosalie" Jasper laughed.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale what did you do to your sister where is she?" I questioned angrily. "Check the Mercedes" she laughed. Carlisle and I ran at a human pace to the Mercedes we heard a banging from the trunk. Carlisle opened the trunk to find Cheyenne with her hand tied behind her back and her ankles tied together with duct tape covering her mouth. Carlisle and I quickly untied her and pulled the duct tape from her mouth, then we noticed she was soaking wet. Rosalie had pushed her into the river. "That bitch" were the first words out of Chey's mouth.

Carlisle ran back inside and grabbed Rosalie. Standing by the car we made the girls apologize to one another. Carlisle put Rosalie in the backseat of the Mercedes and I had to force Cheyenne into the backseat. They began arguing back n forth annoyed i turned around. "What has happened to you girls just a few days ago Rosalie you were sticking up for Cheyenne and Cheyenne you cried to Rosalie what happened." I yelled

"Chey has been hanging around Emmett and she has done nothing but prank me all week." Rosalie sassed while Chey laughed. I can not wait till we get home and they will all go seperate ways to pack for our vacation. Hopefully there will be peace and relaxation from our kids so the tension goes down and everything can go back to normal.

Chapter 3: Vacation

 _Cheyenne's Pov_

Once we got home everyone went there own ways packing for the trip. All I could think about was Mikel he was alright but his mother didn't ever want him around me again and my parents did not want me with him. He would never go against his mother or his cousins who are werewolves he is Seth and Leah Clearwaters cousin. I do not want to go against my parents now either because they are pissed but maybe Mikel can come on vacation with us. I went downstairs and waited for mom to tell us where we were going. We are going to Isle Esme our mother's island a tropical paradise. I went into the kitchen to find mom she was standing at the island in our kitchen reading a book on housing design. BORING...

"Mom" i said

"Hmm" mom replied staring at her book.

"Can Mikel come with us please you and dad are gonna be busy so will my siblings with their mates im going to be the only one who doesnt have anyone there. I will be good i promise." I begged

"Cheyenne If I say yes you promise to be on your best behavior and obide by the rules your father and I set." She said

"Yes mom I promise please." I begged some more.

"Let me talk to your father I suggest you tell Mikel your idea." She said leaving the kitchen to talk to dad I went upstairs and texted Mikel my plan. Mikel loved the idea us being able to spend time together. I sat on the couch downstairs to await dad's answer. Mom came out of dad's study the look on her face gave away she was going to chew someone out.

"Cheyenne your father said yes but once Mikel gets here we will go over rules and expectations. KIDS you are all wanted in your father's study right now." Mom instructed. We were all in dad's study and dad was pacing behind his desk while Mom sat in his chair. Dad was obviously fuming.

"Children your mother and I have had it with the arguing, hatred, and tattling on one another just because you get in trouble. Edward were looking at you with the tattling you need to tell us about things like sex and drugs when it comes to Cheyenne but not when it comes to your married siblings. If they get in trouble at school and pull a stunt like give a fake number that is all right as well but to tell on every little thing to get Cheyenne in trouble is annoying and it just causes problems so knock it off. Rosalie you and Edward need to stop calling Cheyenne names and quit antagonizing her and maybe she would not prank you or do anything mean to you. Cheyenne you need to stop pranking it is getting a little old we already talked to you about your behavior so I suggest when Mikel comes you turn into an angel. Emmett and Jasper no pranking or fighting on this vacation am I clear. Alice you need to let us know important things while were gone but no shopping the entire time were gone understand. Everyone this is a family vacation so it means we will do things as a family. We will spend time together." Dad lectured.

"Oh kids just because you will be with your mates doesn't mean you get to spend all vacation in bed either." Mom added. There was a knock at the front door. I jumped backward out of the chair I was sitting in and raced to open it. Mikel was standing there normal again except for the scar on his chest. I jumped into his arms causing us to roll down the front porch steps. I landed on his chest in the front walkway. Mom and dad came out to see what the huge thud was.

"Cheyenne get up this minute. I want you and Mikel in the living room." Dad commanded Mikel and I sat on the couch close together. Mom and Dad stood in front of us. Dad had his arms crossed and mom's hands were on her hips.

"Here are the rules.

1.) Cheyenne you will sleep in a room by yourself and Mikel will be on a couch

2.) Nothing inappropriate kissing is fine. No innuendos or anything dirty.

3,) During family time you will not be all over eachother.

If you two break any of these rules there will be serious consequences.

"Everyone we have to be at the airport in a half hour. Everyone lets go, Cheyenne and Mikel ride with me and Mom." Dad instructed

Mikel and I sat in the back of dad's Mercedes and he kissed me. Mikel's kiss was deep and posessive but it wasn't like fire like it normally was it was cold like he was going with the flow. Mom cleared her throat from the front seat. Mikel and I stopped kissing. Mikel and I slept on the plane.

5 hours later we arrived at Isle Esme. Mikel and I went straight to sleep exhausted from the flight. It was around Midnight I could hear Rosalie and Emmett giggling. Gross. Alice and Jasper were quiet but I knew what they were doing. Gross. Edward was on the phone with his girlfriend Bella. Sick. Mom and Dad were quiet Mom was probably reading her book and Dad was doing work from his laptop. There was a quiet knock on my door.

"Come in" I whispered. Mikel walked in and laid underneath the covers of my bed with me. He wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head against his chest and we fell asleep.

We woke up to someone trying to unlock my bedroom door. Dad busted the door down and marched into my room with mom behind him. Behind mom were all of my siblings giggling. Dad pulled Mikel out of my bed, pushing him down the stairs. Mom yanked me out of bed, pulling me down the stairs.

"WHAT DID WE SAY CHEYENNE AND MIKEL." Dad screamed. "To not sleep together well we didnt have sex we just slept nothing happened." I yelled back. "CHEYENNE AS PUNISHMENT YOU AND YOUR MOTHER WILL SHARE OUR BEDROOM AND MIKEL AND I WILL SHARE YOURS MAKING SURE NEITHER OF YOU SNEAK TO SLEEP WITH ONE ANOTHER." Dad yelled. "Cheyenne we trusted you and you broke it so you have to earn it back." Mom said.

Three days passed and Mikel and I didn't even kiss we had fun with my family. Everyone was getting along again Rosalie, Edward, and I were no longer fighting. Mom and Dad were happier that their children had worked all their problems out. Today Mikel and I were off to the beach alone but I know Edward will hear my thoughts and Alice will see what is about to happen.

Mikel and I laid out to tan for a few hours. Mikel was rubbing tanning lotion on my back when his hand traveled down to my ass. He began kissing my neck and shoulders. I turned over and kissed him while his hand slip between my legs. Mikel and I had moved things further till we were both naked and our bodies were entwined. Mikel and I had reached peaks we had never reached before. Afterword we went for a swim to wash the sand from our slightly tanned bodies. While we swam all I could think about was how I just lost my virginity to Mikel.

When we got back to the house everyone was gathered around the dining room table playing cards. Mikel handed me his phone so he could shower. The phone beeped in my hand, he quickly rushed out of the bathroom and snatched the phone from me.

"What the fuck Mikel, what are you hiding?" I yelled reading the text message. Some girl had asked when he was coming over to have sex with her and I scrollled up to find he had sent her nudes and he had already had sex with her and I just lost my virginity to him. "You are a sick son of a fucking bitch I never want to see you again. DAD FLY THIS FUCKER HOME I DON'T WANNA SEE HIM AGAIN" I cried running up to my room.

 _Esme's POV_

Cheyenne ran up to her room sobbing she never wanted to see her boyfriend again. Something has broken my baby girl's heart, I ran up the stairs after her and found her sobbing on her bed with her fists on her heart and her body in a ball. I have never seen Cheyenne like this before something has truly hurt her.

"Baby girl what's wrong?" I asked pulling her onto my lap. She just cried and cried. I heard Carlisle downstairs chewing out Mikel for cheating on my baby girl. Alice came to the door.

"what is it Alice I don't think your sister wants anyone seeing her like this." I sighed. "I just thought you should know that Chey is so upset because she just lost her virginity to Mikel and she just found out he had sex with another girl while they were dating." Alice explained leaving the doorway.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry. Baby look at me." I said lifting her chin up so she could look me in the eyes her normally hazel eyes were blue from her crying. "Honey Daddy and I aren't mad at you were upset with that choice but were not mad at you," Chey smiled at me through her tears. "Baby I think your brothers are downstairs kicking his ass" Chey started laughing. "What is funny baby?" i asked her. "Momma you just cussed." She laughed the tears running down her face I smiled and laughed as well. I held my baby in my arms until she had cried herself to sleep after her father came in and gave her an ultasound to confirm she was NOT pregnant and she was fine.

We were back in Forks no one had heard or seen Mikel since we got back from our vacation. Chey was very quiet she cried herself to sleep at night. She would only sleep if I was in her room during the day she would curl up on the couch with her head in my lap. Mikel had broken my baby girl and I needed her back she would not eat she cried all the time. She has clung to me ever since we have returned from our trip. Carlisle says it will pass but my baby is broken and I need her back. I think I have figured a way to get her back. I need to find Mikel.

 _Esme's Pov_

Rosalie and I had tracked down that little bastard Mikel. We brought him to the house and we told Cheyenne to get even. The first thing she did was kick him right between his legs then she beat the crap out of him until he was crying for her to stop he got blood all over the floor as Carlisle picked him up and threw him out of our house. I finally had my baby back. Cheyenne came over and hugged me.

"Thank you Momma." Chey cried. " Honey no one hurts my babies." I said wiping her tears away. Rosalie came over and rubbed Chey's back as she cried into my chest. I pulled her out so I could look at my little girl. She smiled then went back to her room.

Chey came down to play cards with everyone after I had finished cleaning up her dinner. Rosalie was cheating with Emmett as usual.

"Rose we all know you are a stupid blonde but that doesn't mean you can cheat. Ya dumbass" Chey laughed. "Cheyenne language" Carlisle warned

"At least my boyfriend didn't screw me then leave me for an ugly side bitch" Rosalie shouted Chey started to cry and ran upstairs

"Rose! How dare you treat your sister that way go apologize" I scolded. "No" she sassed. "Rosalie Lillian Hale! Apologize this minute that was too far" I yelled. "NO!" She shouted. "Then you're grounded young lady you get no privileges for 2 months"

I went to see if Chey was alright. I heard Carlisle downstairs making Rosalie's rear a tomato garden. I opened the door to Cheyenne's room, She was curled up in her bed. "Honey this has to stop it's not healthy. Every time someone mentions vacation your up here crying. Baby no one here thinks differently of you because that happened. Dad is downstairs making Rosalie's butt a tomato garden. Baby your father and I love you no matter what you do." I soothed wiping away Cheyenne's tears.

"Mom, what did I do to deserve this?" Cheyenne cried. "Nothing baby he didn't deserve to date a smart beautiful girl like you." I replied pulling Cheyenne into a hug. "Cheyenne please promise me you are going to be strong and forget him" I said. She nodded still hugging me.

 _Cheyenne's POV_

I walked downstairs with mom. Rosalie came over hugging me. "I'm sorry baby sis" she said I nodded accepting her apology.

The next day my siblings and I at lunch decided we needed to skip school the rest of the day. My siblings easily got out of the gym window. I struggled then I felt someone push my foot to help me. I looked down and saw Mikel holding my feet. I jumped down from the window and began hitting Mikel once he was bleeding Emmett came back through the window. He helped me up. I sat on the window sill ready to jump down to Rosalie when Mrs. Hoover one of the gym teachers walked in and saw us. "Miss Cullen get down from that window" she yelled. I jumped into Emmett's arms I was going to have bruises. "Did you beat up Mikel?" She asked.

"Yepp then I asked my brother to help me get away." I sassed. Mrs. Hoover escorted Emmett and I to Mrs. Silverstan's office and Mikel to the nurse.

"Alright Cullens I've called your parents they are on their way. Mr. Cullen was it necessary for you to get involved?" Silverstan lectured. I could not imagine how pissed mom and dad were. Emmett tensed and I knew we were screwed. Mom walked in and sat between Emmett and I. Dad stood behind mom, they both glared at us. "What have they done this time?" Dad asked. "Well Dr. Cullen Cheyenne beat up Mikel Juddson, her and Emmett were also caught trying to skip school." Silverstan told our parents.

The door to Silverstan's office opened and our school resource officer guided my other siblings inside the office. " Silverstan I caught these 4 in the parking lot trying to skip school" the officer said. "What's our punishment?" Emmett huffed with attitude. Mrs. Silverstan began to speak when Alice and Rosalie came over to me.

"Way to go baby sis you broke his nose and cheek bone. Mikel got his side bitch pregnant." They whispered in my ear.

"Holy fucking shit" I shouted.

"Cheyenne apologize for your language little lady." Dad scolded

"Girls you are being extremely rude Principal Silverstan was just about to tell us your punishments." Mom warned. Mom gave us girls a look we all knew too well. It was her say one more word you will deal with me look. "Cheyenne and Emmett are being expelled due to their previous actions on top of this. The other four children have two days of detention." Principal Silverstan told our parents. "Mrs. Silverstan is there another option besides expulsion for Emmett and Cheyenne?" Mom asked. " Mrs. Cullen I have to stand by my decision my school has no tolerance for bullying and especially fighting. I'm sorry but as of right now Emmett and Cheyenne are no longer students at Forks High School." Silverstan sighed.

"Well I have surgery waiting I'll see you all when I get home." Dad said exiting the office. Mom pushed Emmett and I to the parking lot. Dad gave Mom a kiss then glared at me and my brother. Mom angrily pointed at her car motioning for us to get in. Emmett and I quickly got in the car scared. Mom was shaking she was so pissed. We pulled into the garage and walked inside the house. Mom slammed the door shut and stormed into the living room where Emmett and I awaited our punishment. Esme stood in front of us hand on her hips ready to lay down the law.

Chapter 4: Who knew

 _Esme's Pov_

 _"_ I have had it with the two of you misbehaving. Now you get expelled, what are we going to do about school because Cheyenne you need an education. The both of you will be confined to your rooms for the night. Rosalie will be in Cheyenne's room away from Emmett. Cheyenne you will be in your father and I's room. Then tomorrow you're both going to clean the house, help me in the garden, and you both lose all privileges for 2 months." I yelled

"2 months Mom that's not fair" Cheyenne whined.

"Nicole do you want me to make it three" I warned pointing my finger at her. " Now both of you get upstairs. Cheyenne I will be up in a minute to have a talk with you. Both of you give me your cellphones." I said firmly. They handed me their phone's. Emmett was standing at the staircase and Cheyenne was still sitting on the couch. I sternly pointed to the stairs. Cheyenne stood up hand on one hip and looking at her nails on her other hand. Ignoring me.

"Wow sis, show attitude good idea" Emmett laughed. "Emmett, Cheyenne upstairs" I scolded. "No" Cheyenne sassed. "It wasn't even our idea to skip it was Alice's" Emmett whined. It was now when my other four children came home and started yelling. All six of my children fighting with one another. Emmett began punching Edward. Jasper and Rosalie were yelling at each other. Cheyenne and Alice were face to face. All of them ignoring me I said multiple times to knock it off.

"Enough!" I screamed angrily. They all stopped and stared at me. " All of you go-to your bedrooms. Jasper the guest room, Rosalie Cheyenne's room. You all will stay in your rooms until I call you down." I commanded angrily. The kids raced upstairs knowing I meant business.

 _Cheyenne pov_

 _Da_ d came home and was punishing my siblings. Mom stepped in to her room. She walked over and sat next to me on her and dad's bed. Mom held my hand. "Cheyenne I am tired of your misbehavior. You had no reason to beat up Mikel or to skip school. Honey I know you're hurting believe me I know what you're going through, but it ends now?" Mom sighed. "Get over my knee" Mom said firmly. I sat there shocked as she glared at me. _Mom was really going to spank me._ "Chey over my knee" mom said sternly. She pulled me in front of her. Mom quickly pulled my jeans and panties down. She laid me across her lap. She landed at least 20 seats before my body shook. Mom stopped and quickly pulled my panties and pants back up. Mom cradled me on her lap careful not to disturb my burning rear. "It's over baby. You are forgiven. It's okay baby" Mom soothed. "Chey do you understand now that your father and I are tired of this behavior. We love you but your wearing our patience thin." Mom said. I nodded understanding my mom's words. Esme carried me downstairs where the rest of my family sat silently.

"Kids, because Cheyenne and Emmett got expelled we have to move." Dad said. Esme sat me on the couch and stood beside Dad. "Kids we want to be out by the end of the week." Mom sighed.

"Where will we move? We have lives and friends here." I yelled.

" We will move to one of our safe houses in Alaska. I understand you are used to life here, but you and Emmett need to attend school to keep up appearences." Dad explained. I got up and angrily walked outside. I climbed the ladder to my tree house a gift from my brother Jasper.

"Chey come down sweetie" Mom said standing on the back patio.

"Fuck off. I don't wanna be around the people who are taking my life from me" I yelled.

"Come down this minute little lady. You will not talk to me like that" Esme yelled. I reached over the side of my tree house giving my mother the middle finger. The boards wet from watering the flowers. I slipped toppling over the side of my tree house. I landed in the concrete arms of my brother Jasper. Jasper sat me down and shoved me towards mom. When he shoved me I fell and broke my wrist and collar bone. Dad quickly took me to his office while Alice consoled Jasper. Mom held my hand as dad examined my broken bones. Dad held mom's hand taking her outside the office to talk. After a few minutes they walked back in mom had tears of venom running down her face.

"Cheyenne your collarbone is very close to your heart the slightest movement can make the bone puncture your heart. Do we have permission to save your life?" Dad said a year in his eye. I nodded "Momma I'm scared please don't leave me." I said. "Baby your father and I will be here the whole time." Mom said kissing my forehead.

"i love you guys I'm sorry for being mean" I cried.

"Don't worry about it baby" Mom said putting her hand over my eyes. I closed my eyes.

"okay it's time" dad said

Chapter 5: The Unthinkable

 _Esme's pov_

Carlisle leaned down on the left side of Cheyenne's neck. "If I need help, slap me and call Edward in then Esme bite her to make sure it works" he whispered to me.

I nodded and watched as he bit into our babies neck. Cheyenne's body jerked around, Carlisle's eyes turned jett black. I realized he had not fed in days. "Carlisle darling stop. Stop. Carlisle" I yelled. Edward rushed into the room as I jumped across the table tackling my husband. I pushed him into Edward's arms.

"Take him hunting" I ordered my eldest son. I was horrified I watched my husband lose control. The man who changed me and all of our children, the one of us who never lost control. He lost control trying to save our baby's life. Remembering what my husband told me to do if he lost himself. I leaned down and bit my baby's neck in the same spot as Carlisle had. After a minute I pulled away and held my baby's hand. Rosalie and Alice came into the room. They both hugged me crying.

"Mom I'm so sorry Jasper hurt her he didn't mean it" Alice cried.

"Sweetie it's alright accidents happen. Where are Jasper and Emmett?" I soothed.

"Em went after Jasper because he ran off upset for hurting the little baby." Rosalie sassed. "Rosalie now is not the time to start an argument." I said. "Well if Chey wasn't being a bitch baby she'd still be alive."Rosalie snapped.

"Rose! Watch your tongue and watch your tone with me young lady. Do not talk about Chey like that she doesn't deserve it." I yelled. "Rosalie go to your room and wait for your father." I scolded. Alice hugged me and told me Carlisle was on his way home.

A few moments passed and Carlisle was crushing me in a tight embrace. He loosened his hold on me but still held me. "i'm so sorry Esme. You must think lowly of me. I am sorry I almost killed our baby." Carlisle cried. I kissed him passionately.

"Carlisle it's alright Chey is fine." I muttered. Carlisle sat down next to Cheyenne and I sat on his lap. We held the hand of our baby. We listened to the sounds of her transformation. We listened to our baby die.

 _Cheyenne pov_

It burned. I felt dad losing control I wanted to tell him to stop. I could feel my life fading. Then all of a sudden I hear the voice of my momma. Then I felt nothing but the burning from the venom. It was dark I saw nothing but my memories. I heard the voices of my sisters. I heard Alice crying and Rosalie's comment about me being a baby. I was going to get her back for that. I heard Dad crying and apologizing to mom. I wanted to tell him it was okay that no one was perfect especially in our family. My father was the only one in the house with a clean record except for now I ruined my dad's record. My brother Edward had a rebellious streak and killed human murderers. Rosalie had killed the men who raped her. Jasper fed on humans when he was with Maria. Alice and Emmett had killed a few hikers when they stumbled upon them while hunting. Finally my mother killed her abusive ex husband. The pain had lessened. I knew I was almost done transforming. I would be forever stuck at 16. The pain stopped I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was clear defined. I felt someone holding my hand. I quickly shot off the table to the back wall. I was frightened by how quickly I moved. I saw my mom and dad standing by the table. My mom looked at me with open arms. "Come here baby" Esme soothed. I rushed into her arms not realizing how fast and I knocked us both over. When mom and I hit the floor it sounded like two boulders smacking together.

"I'm sorry mommy." I cried realizing I knocked the wind out of my mom. Scared of myself and scared I hurt my momma I started hyperventilating and panicking.

"Cheyenne" Esme whispered. I ignored her. "Cheyenne stop it" Esme said shaking me. "Honey pull yourself together it's okay I'm not hurt" she said kissing my cheek.

"Cheyenne sweetheart I'm so sorry baby girl. I never thought I'd lose control especially with my own daughter. I am so ashamed." Carlisle cried

"Daddy it's okay nobody planned for this to happen anyway." I said hugging my dad.

" baby girl you need to be careful you are very strong right now. You could hurt someone." Dad said catching his breath.

"Would you like to go hunting with your father and I?" Mom asked. "do I have to?" I asked. "Cheyenne listen to the burning in your throat." Dad explained. Now I felt the burning sensation in the back of my throat.

"Honey until you get your thirst under control you will be confined to the house and you have to go on supervised hunts. you will be spending quite a bit of time with your mother." Dad said.

"Momma I'm so sorry for cursing at you and for giving you the middle finger." I apologized to my mom. "It's okay sweetie but if you ever treat me with such disrespect ever again I'll tan your hide." Mom warned. "Chey we still have to move we can't risk anyone seeing you or you killing a human." Dad said. Esme came over and put her arms around me pushing me down the stairs.

"Oh Cheyenne you look beautiful" Rosalie said hugging me.

" I knew that outfit would look good on you" Alice said grinning at me.

"Close your mouths brothers, gawking at your exsquisite baby sister is very disrespectful" Jasper said smiling at me. Emmett whistled.

"Welcome to the family" Edward said

"Chey let's go" Mom said motioning me to follow her and dad.

It was at that moment I learned to listen to what my parents said. Maybe if I listened to my mom I'd still be alive, but now I was no longer their fragile baby. Maybe I'll never figure out if I should listen to my mom and dad or disobey them.

 _Esme's pov_

Carlisle leaned down on the left side of Cheyenne's neck. "If I need help, slap me and call Edward in then Esme bite her to make sure it works" he whispered to me.

I nodded and watched as he bit into our babies neck. Cheyenne's body jerked around, Carlisle's eyes turned jett black. I realized he had not fed in days. "Carlisle darling stop. Stop. Carlisle" I yelled. Edward rushed into the room as I jumped across the table tackling my husband. I pushed him into Edward's arms.

"Take him hunting" I ordered my eldest son. I was horrified I watched my husband lose control. The man who changed me and all of our children, the one of us who never lost control. He lost control trying to save our baby's life. Remembering what my husband told me to do if he lost himself. I leaned down and bit my baby's neck in the same spot as Carlisle had. After a minute I pulled away and held my baby's hand. Rosalie and Alice came into the room. They both hugged me crying.

"Mom I'm so sorry Jasper hurt her he didn't mean it" Alice cried.

"Sweetie it's alright accidents happen. Where are Jasper and Emmett?" I soothed.

"Em went after Jasper because he ran off upset for hurting the little baby." Rosalie sassed. "Rosalie now is not the time to start an argument." I said. "Well if Chey wasn't being a bitch baby she'd still be alive."Rosalie snapped.

"Rose! Watch your tongue and watch your tone with me young lady. Do not talk about Chey like that she doesn't deserve it." I yelled. "Rosalie go to your room and wait for your father." I scolded. Alice hugged me and told me Carlisle was on his way home.

A few moments passed and Carlisle was crushing me in a tight embrace. He loosened his hold on me but still held me. "i'm so sorry Esme. You must think lowly of me. I am sorry I almost killed our baby." Carlisle cried. I kissed him passionately.

"Carlisle it's alright Chey is fine." I muttered. Carlisle sat down next to Cheyenne and I sat on his lap. We held the hand of our baby. We listened to the sounds of her transformation. We listened to our baby die.

 _Cheyenne pov_

It burned. I felt dad losing control I wanted to tell him to stop. I could feel my life fading. Then all of a sudden I hear the voice of my momma. Then I felt nothing but the burning from the venom. It was dark I saw nothing but my memories. I heard the voices of my sisters. I heard Alice crying and Rosalie's comment about me being a baby. I was going to get her back for that. I heard Dad crying and apologizing to mom. I wanted to tell him it was okay that no one was perfect especially in our family. My father was the only one in the house with a clean record except for now I ruined my dad's record. My brother Edward had a rebellious streak and killed human murderers. Rosalie had killed the men who raped her. Jasper fed on humans when he was with Maria. Alice and Emmett had killed a few hikers when they stumbled upon them while hunting. Finally my mother killed her abusive ex husband. The pain had lessened. I knew I was almost done transforming. I would be forever stuck at 16. The pain stopped I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was clear defined. I felt someone holding my hand. I quickly shot off the table to the back wall. I was frightened by how quickly I moved. I saw my mom and dad standing by the table. My mom looked at me with open arms. "Come here baby" Esme soothed. I rushed into her arms not realizing how fast and I knocked us both over. When mom and I hit the floor it sounded like two boulders smacking together.

"I'm sorry mommy." I cried realizing I knocked the wind out of my mom. Scared of myself and scared I hurt my momma I started hyperventilating and panicking.

"Cheyenne" Esme whispered. I ignored her. "Cheyenne stop it" Esme said shaking me. "Honey pull yourself together it's okay I'm not hurt" she said kissing my cheek.

"Cheyenne sweetheart I'm so sorry baby girl. I never thought I'd lose control especially with my own daughter. I am so ashamed." Carlisle cried

"Daddy it's okay nobody planned for this to happen anyway." I said hugging my dad.

" baby girl you need to be careful you are very strong right now. You could hurt someone." Dad said catching his breath.

"Would you like to go hunting with your father and I?" Mom asked. "do I have to?" I asked. "Cheyenne listen to the burning in your throat." Dad explained. Now I felt the burning sensation in the back of my throat.

"Honey until you get your thirst under control you will be confined to the house and you have to go on supervised hunts. you will be spending quite a bit of time with your mother." Dad said.

"Momma I'm so sorry for cursing at you and for giving you the middle finger." I apologized to my mom. "It's okay sweetie but if you ever treat me with such disrespect ever again I'll tan your hide." Mom warned. "Chey we still have to move we can't risk anyone seeing you or you killing a human." Dad said. Esme came over and put her arms around me pushing me down the stairs.

"Oh Cheyenne you look beautiful" Rosalie said hugging me.

" I knew that outfit would look good on you" Alice said grinning at me.

"Close your mouths brothers, gawking at your exsquisite baby sister is very disrespectful" Jasper said smiling at me. Emmett whistled.

"Welcome to the family" Edward said

"Chey let's go" Mom said motioning me to follow her and dad.

Cheyenne's POV

My parents and I walked out the sliding glass door and ran into the forest. I ran past my mother and father almost a half mile ahead of them when I caught the scent of something delicious. The smell was so mouth watering and devine I wanted it I craved it. I gave in I ran towards the scent I climbed the nearest tree to zero in on my target. Suddenly i heard footsteps behind me, turning around I saw my father with my mom standing right behind him.

"Cheyenne stop let your mother and I take you away from here. That is a human sweetheart you will be very unhappy if you kill those hikers. Come on baby take my hand and Mommy and I will lead you somewhere safe" Carlisle coaxed.

"Daddy it hurts their blood smells delicious and i want it really bad. I dont care if i kill a few hikers. Whatever is in our forest is fair game daddy." I said in a blood frenzy.

"Baby listen to daddy you'll be an emotional wreck when you come to your senses. Come to Mommy sweetie we will help you all you have to do is take my hand. Come on sweetie take Mommy's hand." Esme coaxed reaching out to grab me. I backed away from my parents, my mother started to walk towards me when dad held his arm in front of her to keep her safe from me.

"Cheyenne I can tell you are in a frenzy but your eyes are turning gold from the mountain lion you already fed from. Baby you will come to your senses in a few seconds and Mom and I will take you away from here." Carlisle said wrapping his arms around me. He held me to his chest as i came back to my senses.

I broke out of my dad's grasp and ran into my mom's open arms. We heard a familiar voice under the tree. It was Mikel and his side bitch they were having a picnic. I suddenly was angry and my eyes turned black as i smelled their delicious scents. I shoved my mother away from me and I heard her body smack against the tree's trunk like someone cracking a homerun. I jumped down from the tree right in front of Mikel and his side bitch. I grabbed Mikel's side bitch before her scream barely left her lips. I quickly snapped her neck and sunk my teeth into her neck, her blood flooded my mouth and it tasted like a juicy mouth watering steak with a delicious dessert flavor it was the bomb. After I drained the bitch dry I smiled at MIkel. Quickly grabbing his arm i yanked it off i wanted him to suffer for all the pain he put me through, I ripped off both of his legs and other arm. finally i ripped off his head and torn his body to shreds.

"CHEYENNE NICOLE CULLEN STOP THAT THIS INSTANCE" Carlisle shouted snapping me out of my rage. He and Mom jumped from the tree looking absolutly appauled. My mother looked hurt and disappointed while my father looked upset and angry. I knew looking down at the mess I made I was in deep shit I Shoved and hurt my mother and brutally ripped apart two people. I was in deep deep shit with my parents. It was at that moment I learned to listen to what my parents said. Maybe if I listened to my mom I'd still be alive, but now I was no longer their fragile baby. Maybe I'll never figure out if I should listen to my mom and dad or disobey them.


End file.
